Benutzer Blog:Chiix3/Creepy Videos, Texte und Ähnliches ~ By Chii
left Heya Leute. :3' Ich dachte mir, ich erstelle hier mal nen Blog der sich rundum mit gruseligen medialen Dingen beschäftigt. Unter Anderem werdet ihr hier Links zu sämtlichen Videos finden, zu Musik die verstörend wirken kann, Gedichte die einen makaberen Beigeschmack haben aber auch Bilder, die dem einen oder anderen Unwohlsein bereiten werden. Wenn ihr etwas findet, was ich hier ergänzen soll, dann hinterlasst mir doch eine Nachricht mit dem Betreff und dem Material. c: Viel Spaß beim durchstöbern dieses Blog's. _____________________________________________ Videos 'edarem - Pretty Woman' Hier ist ein Video das zwar auf den ersten Blick keines Wegs verstörend ist, solang man die Hintergrund Story dazu nicht kennt. thumb|right|335 pxIn dem Video singt ein alter Mann zu dem Lied 'Pretty Woman', macht dazu Grimassen und es scheint, als würde er ein sympathischer, lustiger alter Mann sein. Der Schein trübt, denn edarem alias Edward Muscare 'war ein polizeilich bekannter Pädophiler und Sexualstraftäter. ''"Pretty Woman, walking down the street, Pretty woman the kind I like to meet.." Nun erscheint das Lied, mit diesem Wissen vielleicht doch, für den einen oder anderen gar nicht mehr so lustig, eher gruselig. ______________________________________________________________________________ '''BEDFELLOWS In diesem Video bekommt ihr eine Kurzgeschichte zu sehen, welche ein extrem thumb|right|335 px verstörendes, überraschendes Ende hat. Aber seht selbst! ______________________________________________________________________________ 'The Black Hole' In The black hole ist ein Mann abends alleine in einem Büro, thumb|right|335 px in welchem er arbeitet. Er betätigt den Drucker, jedoch druckt dieser lediglich ein Blatt mit einem schwarzen Kreis aus. Was dann folgt, ist sehr strange ... ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Pictured ' In diesem Horror-Kurzfilm hat eine Frau es mit einem thumb|right|335 px offenbar verfluchtem Bild zu tun. Seht selbst was passiert. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Bilder' 0b2c9b233c4cb9cc134100e043eea85e.jpg|Ein creepy Clown in nem Haus. 0d93b788af730647d349daea8bdcd8c8.jpg|Der Griff aus dem Dunkel. 3b3bac5f2ed832efeb251068591fe62d.jpg|Creepy Zwillinge. 3e8f2fe46cbd525d7e6b9c9c613a4a46.jpg|Creature in the woods. 8b022a8308378c57297fb4dc8067285c.jpg|Es gibt schon mega creepy Bilder aus der viktorianischen Zeit.. 8e81955d176493a4f2c6bf4d9e97fe6d.jpg|Leichenwand. 17a0393caea224c87f616424f044d282.jpg|Strange looking twins. 17ddc4b83daa7840b94d5f05efecc58a.jpg|Laut meiner Infos war das eine Methode Patienten in Psychiatrien ruhig zu stellen, zu fixieren. 24d6e3890acef87575bab33c44dbfc2f.jpg|wtf? 28e78e2ac4c1a3a5e83bfcdd4da57b70.jpg|Besessen. 57d2ac54f1e8001105d20f17b8587fb9.jpg|"I miss my mommy..." 63db21560d8d1c4e6464a794b22940df.jpg|Geisterhafte Schemen. 63f4a651a93ef083fb61fe9c569a942a.jpg|Wär ich der Junge, würde ich heulen. o-o 65b08af210fe7b82234541b23d7ce2ac.jpg|Stalker. 072ba64f8ef36156a657d9b47805eec0.jpg|Wer macht sowas.. creepy. 77b6feeaed9e3269215b046126c3a2e6.jpg|X_x catching a ghost on a photograph. 128d2df34c237cd8f81e04f33d790e2b.jpg|Puppen, sind sie nicht was tolles? 233c7fe8e352f835e19bb2aaa6465208.jpg|Satan's child. 237b975dd245d1e481f6ed7b10d29dbb.jpg|Wohin diese Tür wohl führt.. 1892b439181500639c6dea36ef793921.jpg|"Don't touch me, stranger." 3820a9068c5b57adacf326d410843f60.jpg|I don't want to live on this planet anymore ... Q_Q 9994b8a2b9ac32b54e41efe172896e22.jpg|Laut eigenen Nachforschungen ein sehr altes Foto. Angeblich zeigt es eine echte Meerjungfrau. 63175fe63e05f8bd3cf6c20fa724082e.jpg|Party for two. 84814f3ceb4032c9a26667e7715c12f3.jpg|Souls. 257352902e4bb8c092098d8c0e979610.jpg|It's me, Mr. Dead. a2d51ef13d7d7f4db44fdfccd8223f67.jpg|Creepy Mädchen. Der Teddy machts nicht besser.. a6af85194feda6aacc38e3c068ecb5ca.jpg|Viktorianisches Bild. Siamesische Zwillinge. a861dc7f725edccddad75bfdd3728642.jpg|Mother and children. wtf. b5cfb753d071edde1075d90a5532e0ac.jpg|Bride of death. b5f6b249c7e603e8d52b97edb2c891f9.jpg|Da will man nicht Babysitter sein. :D ba35de94ff4d23de06e88d43d610eb5f.jpg|Ghost. f04f37bc011ac81fd56838006f92c518.jpg|Creepy piano doll. d33d27590ba8f4e049b955b5b6539bd0.jpg|Alle Lächeln! eb18e286c84d0b1e61abf743fd3b6ef2.jpg|Halloween. 2eee5d2f40d5e2dab3bedd7b94d25026.jpg|Der Clown, unten im Keller. 7b519c54bf7d3e96e6700f1e631535ba.jpg|The house. 53fb4d3434aa31c7521e38d4986d762c.jpg|He's watching you. bfc8dfa58a846ed20e3654ed2cfb9e55.jpg|Komm Kind, komm. cdc5762e9ddeef3a67723d3c7fc10ba0.jpg|Look's like an SCP somehow... ed1eaceaa831a93ad2662e1ef9637100.jpg|sweet girl. Musik 'Russische Band: Ensemble of christ the savior and crude mother earth' Hier ist ein Musikvideo der russichen Band Ансамбль Христа Спасителя и Мать-Земля ('' Zusammenschluss von Jesus dem Erlöser und der verdorbenen Mutter Erde''). Als ich erstmalig auf dieses Video stieß war das thumb|right|402 px erste was ich dachte einfach nur. What the fu... Erst wirkte es schlichtweg nur abstoßend und gruselig, auch, weil ich kein Wort von dem verstehen konnte, was diese Leute da singen. Das komplette Video wirkte auf mich nur verstörend und skurril, ich dachte sogar erst dass der Mann in dem Babushka Outfit eine alte Frau sei, das muss man ihm lassen, das hat er geschafft mir glauben zu machen. Die Band ist eine Parodie auf alles, was geistlich, politisch und demokratisch ist. Sämtliche ihrer Texte sind schlichtweg blasphemisch, satanisch, teilweise sinnfrei und höchst provokativ. Wenn man bei Youtube nach dieser Band sucht, findet man nur recht fragwürdige, verstörende Videos. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'DIMMU BORGIR - Progenies of the great apocalypse' Das nächste, was ich euch zeige ist das Musikvideo der norwegischen Blackmetal Band Dimmu Borgir (=''Dunkle Burgen''), welche sich zum Satanskult bekennt und dies auch nicht abstreitet oder versteckt. thumb|right|416px In dem Lied "Progenies of the great apocalypse"(Nachkommen der großen Apokalypse) ''besingen die 3 Satanskult-Anhänger den Weltuntergang mit nachfolgender neuer Weltordnung. Als wäre das nicht schon strange genug, wird dabei immer wieder betont dass Menschen in Rassen unterteilt werden müssen, Königsrassen und minderwertige, welche ausgerottet werden müssen, in einem ewigen Kampf um den "Thron". Das Video ist, wie es bei BlackMetal üblich ist, zuweilen verstörend und hier und dort tun sich uns Fragen auf. Alles in Allem sympathisiert die Band jegliche Teufelsanbetung, rituelle- und Rassenorientierte Massenauslöschung und die Ankunft eines neuen Zeitalters. Creepy. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Marilyn Manson - Tourniquet' Selten runzele ich die Stirn und schaue mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen ein Musikvideo an, aber der amerikanische Gothic-Rock Sänger Marilyn Manson hat es mal wieder geschafft. thumb|right|333px In seinem Musikvideo zu dem Song ''"Tourniquet"(=''Aderpresse, Blutstaupresse'') ist Manson mal wieder in den ominösesten und fantasiereichsten Kostümen und Verkleidungen zu sehen. Ebenso menschenartige Marionetten, Puppen und satansähnliche Personen. Tourniquet handelt von einer symbiotischen Beziehung eines Menschen welcher eine Art lebendige Marionette baut. Diese Marionette besteht sowohl aus Fleisch und Blut, als auch aus allerlei künstlichen Dingen wie Drähten, Folie und Fantasie. Für ihren Erschaffer ist diese Marionette das schönste Geschöpf, er ist ihr ganz und gar ergeben, jedoch ist sie der Verderbnis geweiht (bezogen auf ihre Unbeflecktheit) : "I never wanted it to end like this but flies will lay their eggs" = Ich wollte nie, dass das so endet, aber Fliegen werden ihre Eier legen. Ich persönlich denke, dass es darum geht diese Marionette nicht zu beschmutzen, mit jeglichen menschlichen Dingen wie Sehnsucht, Begierde oder Leidenschaft.. doch der Erschaffer kann den weltlichen Gelüsten einfach nicht widerstehen und zerstört somit seine geliebte Puppe und damit letzendlich dann auch sich selbst. Vielleicht nicht mega gruselig, aber es stimmt einen irgendwie nachdenklich. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Rob Zombie - House of 1000 corpses' Der amerikanische Schockrock-Musiker und Regisseur Rob Zombie ist ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftiger Zeitgenosse, aber noch eigenartiger und gruseliger als er selbst sind seine Lieder und Filme. thumb|right|335 px In diesem Video kann man die Anfangs-Credits zu seinem Horrorfilm "House of 1000 Corpses"(=Haus der 1000 Leichen) sehen und hören. So verstörend wie der Anfang des Films ist, ist auch der Rest. Interessant ist hierbei auch, dass der Film angeblich auf wahren Begebenheiten basiert, jedoch scheiden sich da die Geister und Rob Zombie soll sich dazu angeblich nie richtig geäußert haben. Spekulativ könnte man hier sagen dass er sich auf die Ereignisse des Texas Chainsaw Massacres berufen hat, dies bleibt jedoch nur eine Vermutung. Hier mal ein Auszug aus dem Songtext und eine freie Übersetzung dazu: left ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Mayhem - Dawn of the black hearts Inhalt könnte stark verstörend sein!' Wie ihr merkt, komme ich von der Blackmetal Schwarte einfach nicht weg. Wie dem auch sei, hier zeige ich euch ein Video was wirklich einen heftig verstörenden Hintergrund hat und gerade für die jüngeren Leser nicht allzu geeignet ist. thumb|right|335 px In folgendem Video hört ihr ein Lied des letzten Albums des norwegischen Blackmetalers Per Yngve Ohlin alias Dead der norwegischen Band Mayhem. Das Cover des Albums, wie im Video zu sehen, ist nicht nur irgendein krankes Bild einer zugerichteten Leiche, es ist der Sänger Per Ohlin höchstpersönlich, sich selbst erschossen mit der Schrotflinte eines Bandmitgliedes. Das Foto entstand, nachdem einer der Bandmitglieder ihn fand. Dieser arrangierte einige Dinge um den toten Körper Ohlin's und machte dann dieses Bild; ob man das nun als geisteskrank und völlig pietätlos sieht, soll jedem selbst überlassen sein. Ohlin, welcher sich selber nur Dead nannte, war jedoch auch zeitlebens ein tief kranker, depressiver und pschopathischer Zeitgenosse. Zu gerne verstümmelte er bei Bühnenshows seinen Körper vor dem Publikum, wäre am liebsten ein Zombie gewesen (ja, das hat er ernst gemeint) und liebte eigentlich alles, was ein "gesunder" Mensch als abnormal empfinden würde. Hier ist die freie Übersetzung des Abschiedsbriefes, den Dead hinterlassen hat: Entschuldigt das viele Blut, denn ich habe meine Pulsadern und meinen Hals aufgeschlitzt. Ich wollte mich eigentlich im Wald umbringen, damit es mehrere Tage dauert, bis ich wahrscheinlich gefunden werde. Ich gehöre in den Wald, es war schon immer so. Niemand wird verstehen, warum das so ist. Der Versuch einer Erklärung wäre, dass ich kein Mensch bin und bald aus diesem Traum erwachen werde. Es war zu kalt und mein Blut gerinnt die ganze Zeit und mein neues Messer ist zu stumpf. Wenn ich es nicht so schaffe, mich umzubringen, dann werde ich mir den Schädel wegblasen. Naja, ich weiß es jetzt noch nicht. Ich hinterlasse alle Liedtexte von "Let the good times roll" und den Rest des Geldes. Wer auch immer es findet, darf den Scheiß behalten. Und zu guter Letzt darf ich euch "Life Eternal" präsentieren. Macht mit dem Scheiß was ihr wollt. /Pelle. 'Unheimliche Orte' 'Highway of Tears (Highway 16 in BC, Canada)' Es gibt einige Orte auf dieser Welt, an denen man gerade als Frau oder Mädchen nicht sein will. frame|Warnschild. "Mädchen fahren nicht per Anhalter auf dem Highway of tears"Dazu kann man mit Sicherheit den Highway 16, in British Columbia, Kanada zählen. Die 1.347 km lange Straße verbindet das Landesinnere Kanadas mit der Westküste und an ihren Enden befinden sich die zwei nächstgrößeren Städte Prince Rupert und Prince George. Was sich seit den frühen 60er Jahren auf diesem Highway abgespielt hat, ist der blanke Horror. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg verschwanden dort etliche Mädchen, Teenager und Frauen, oft spurlos. Später dann, fand man die Leichen, teilweise versteckt in den Wäldern, welche den Highway umgeben und eine unendlich weite Wildnis darstellen. Ein perfekter Ort, um eine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen. Doch obwohl bis zum heutigen Tage immernoch vor allem einheimische Frauen und Mädchen verschwinden, fahren viele von ihnen per Anhalter entlang dem Highway, denn s gibt, sofern man kein eigenes Auto besitzt, keinerlei Möglichkeiten zwischen den zwei Städten P. George und P. Rupert zu pendeln. Das mysteriöseste an der ganzen Sache ist eigentlich, dass so gut wie keiner der Killer von der RCMP (Royal Canadian Mountain Police) geschnappt oder überführt werden konnte. Meistens wurden die Leichen schon skelletiert oder völlig verwest von Wanderern aufgefunden. Wenn ihr also mal Urlaub in British Columbia, in Canada macht, solltet ihr dort auf keinen Fall eine Mitfahrgelegenheit suchen. Killer on the loose - Mörder auf freiem Fuß. '' frame|Einige der Opfer des Highways.'' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag